Hot
by HeatherMakesMeHemotional
Summary: Brittany gets summoned by Santana to help her after a hard, long day. Sexy times at the office! Dom!Santana and strap-on :D ONE-SHOT Warning: Tons of smut and dirtyy talk ;)


**A/N: This one-shot was totally out of the blue... something I did on a rainy afternoon :) Fic ****title from Avril Lavigne's song Hot **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brittany hugged her coat closer to her body, the harsh wind cutting through her like a knife, slicing her cheeks and freezing her to the bone. New York City winters were harsh and were one of the cons of moving here, but, the city had its magic. The bright lights of Times Square danced on the buildings and her face, shining in neon colors as tourists watched with their glittering eyes, mesmerized by the sight before them. Brittany remembered when she first came here years ago in high school and she too was enchanted under the spell that New York City seemed to cast on everyone who came here. Now this was her home. All her happiness lied here: her job at the dance studio, the ducks at Central Park, Rachel at her Broadway show and Kurt at Vogue.<p>

Then there was Santana.

Brittany's body shivered not only from the cold weather but of the husky and sultry voice that summoned her outside into this brisk weather. Brittany was at home in her sweats, wrapped up in a warm blanket, sipping on her famous hot chocolate, and watching reruns of One Tree Hill. She was savoring the comforting, quiet night and was waiting for her girlfriend to come home from her work at the law office. Santana usually worked late but it was _very _rewarding when she came home, always ready to please her even after a long day.

It was half past seven when the phone rang and Brittany was in the middle of episode two of the night. She grabbed the phone from the glass coffee table and looked to see who it was. Speaking of the devil.

"_Hey Britt, I'm kind of stuck here at work. I had a really bad day. All of these incompetent assholes working for me can't seem to do anything right…fucking idiots."_

"Awww, San, is there anything I can do? We can watch your favorite movie when you get home."

"_That's sweet, B, but I was thinking of something more… wet."_

"Umm… I can make you some hot cocoa..."

Santana sighs. _"Baby, how about this?"_ and she hanged up.

Brittany's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, wondering what Santana meant. Then, her phone beeped signaling a new message. She opened the message and all the oxygen left her body.

It was a picture of her girlfriend in a rather _compromising _angle.

Santana's legs were spread wide apart showing off her black lace panties, with one hand under the thin material, clearly pleasing herself. Her other hand was in her mouth, her lips forming a teasing smile and her dark eyes mysterious and calling out to her to come here. Her work blouse had some buttons undone, showing off Santana's full breasts which Brittany desperately wanted to suck on. The light of the lamp on her office desk gave an eerie gloom making everything seem more mystifying and seductive.

Brittany wanted so bad to be there, arousal pooling into her underwear and her breathing picking up. Her phone beeped again with a new message:

_Come here, NOW._

Brittany stares at the message for a few seconds before her eyes widened in realization and she scrambled to put on clothes and ran out the door.

So that was how she arrived here, in front of the huge skyscraper where the Latina worked as a senior partner in a law firm. Brittany entered through the glass doors and went towards the security desk. Her boots stomp with confidence but on the inside she was fluttering with excitement and nervousness for what was about to come. She flashed her ID at the security guard and the man let her through. Brittany took the elevator to the 47th floor and walked towards Santana's private office. The place was really quiet and dark, each cubicle strewn with various papers that needed to be worked on after the weekend. With the area so dead, it was hardly believable how alive and bustling the office was when it was daytime.

When Brittany approached Santana's office, a soft light illuminated from the crack under the door. Brittany's heart was pounding and she was breathing hard, not knowing exactly what was going to happen tonight. She lifted her hand and knocked three times.

"Come in," a loud voice boomed.

With shaking hands, Brittany turned the doorknob and swung the door open. Standing at the threshold, Brittany saw her girlfriend in a trench coat sitting in her chair behind a desk, her face in a wicked grin and her hands folded neatly.

"It's about time."

Santana stood up and walked around the desk to come closer. The trench coat was tied tightly and it showed off her thin waist and curvy figure. Santana's hair fell in dark waves over her breasts and down her back. As she came into full view, Brittany could see her girlfriend's long, toned legs peeking out from under the hem of the coat and red high heels, sinfully sharp.

What Brittany noticed though, was what was between Santana's legs.

The material of the coat strained a little at the front where Brittany could see a slight bulge, signaling that her girlfriend was indeed packing.

This sent a thrill down Brittany's back and a flash of heat that settled between her legs. Santana walked until she was standing directly in front of her girlfriend and they stood there locking eyes with silence surrounding them. Brittany could see desire swirling in those mocha orbs and an intensity that overpowered her sensations. She was frozen on the spot, totally entranced by the look in Santana's eyes. Without breaking their gazes, Santana slipped a hand down and pulled a string, undoing the knot of the trench coat. The tan material separated, revealing caramel skin. Full breasts hung heavily with dark, slightly hardened nipples, smooth, flat stomach that Brittany wanted to lick, and lastly what was tucked between Santana's legs: a rather large phallus with a deep purple coloring begging for Brittany's attention.

Brittany could feel her heart beat quicken even more and her nipples felt sensitive from rubbing on her bra when her chest heaved with every breath. Her thighs were slick with arousal and she rubbed them together to try to relieve some of that pressure.

"Take it off," Santana commanded.

Brittany's body responded automatically to the tone laced with authority and her legs moved her towards her lover. Each step was torture and at the same time a relief as the fabric of her pants stimulated her throbbing clit as she moved. Her hands reached forward to take the offending piece off Santana to reveal more soft skin. When her finger tips touched Santana's skin, she felt electric bolts run up her arms, making her realize how hypersensitive she was now. It was the thrill of doing this in Santana's office where she worked every day and where important clients moved in and out of the room.

When the Latina was fully naked except for the heels, Brittany stood back to admire the goddess in front of her. Even after years of being with the girl, she still can't get over the overwhelming beauty of Santana and what she does to Brittany. Brittany was throbbing with need and her body was craving her girlfriend's touch.

Brittany leaned forward to kiss Santana when a hand stopped her.

"Take off all your clothes _now_."

Santana turned around to walk back towards her desk with Brittany's eyes following her tight ass, paying attention to the sway of her hips. When Santana turned back around, Brittany was still staring at her with hungry eyes and was not doing as she was told.

"Did you hear me? Take them off or else I will send you on your way home to go fuck yourself. Better yet, would you prefer a punishment?"

Brittany broke out of her trance and jostled to remove her clothes.

"Slowly."

Brittany stopped her rapid pace with a puff and started to strip off her garments in a slower pace as Santana's eyes raked over her body. This speed was not good because with every touch of her fingers to her own skin, she felt like she was going to explode. Her panties were already soaked through with wetness and she felt hot all over.

Finally when all her clothes were off, Brittany stood there stark naked, feeling more frustrated than ever. Santana, on the other hand, was admiring the view. She drank in the blonde's breasts bouncing with each breath, her defined abs that she had came on a couple of times, and her long, never ending legs that would wrap around her waist as Santana fucked her into oblivion.

"Come over here."

Brittany walked towards her girlfriend attentively, the cool air hitting her sex. When she stood in front of Santana, Brittany was almost trembling with want.

Santana could see that Brittany was at the brink of bursting and that the second she parted her hot folds and touched her clit, Brittany would come all over her fingers.

This wasn't going to be that easy.

Without warning, Santana reached out and grabbed Brittany's arms and dragged her towards the desk. Brittany had no time to gasp at the contact when she was being bent over the desk, her breasts hitting the cool wood and stimulating her already really sensitive nipples. Brittany moaned into the desk and turned her head so her cheek was pressed against the wood. She could feel her ass pressed against Santana's lower stomach and the dildo pressed against her inner thigh. She wanted so badly to come right now.

"You are not going to make a sound until I tell you so and you are not to touch until I tell you so. Break the rules and you will be punished. Come when I don't tell you to do so and you will be punished."

Brittany felt her sex throb and she bit her inner cheek to stop herself from moaning, not wanting to upset Santana and not wanting to receive her punishment. She recalled that last time she came without permission and Santana laid her across her lap and spanked her until her ass was really sore and she couldn't sit right for days. Brittany didn't want a repeat of last time.

Suddenly, Brittany felt a soft material wrap around her eyes and realized that she was being blindfolded. With her sight taken away, her senses were heightened. She could smell Santana's delicious scent, completely intoxicating her. She could feel the softness Santana's skin and the warmth that radiated off of it. She could hear herself breathing hard and the blood rushing through her ears. What she needed was taste. She wanted to taste Santana so bad.

Santana began to palm Brittany's ass, feeling the soft, firm muscle under her hand as Brittany squirmed under her touch. Brittany felt every stroke like fire on her skin. It was the contact that she was yearning for the whole day.

"Don't move. Now spread your fucking legs."

Brittany did what she was told, widened her legs and sticking her ass higher into the air. This pleased Santana a lot because Brittany could hear a "mmmmmm" emanate from Santana's mouth.

Santana bent down until her face was eye level to Brittany's sex. She was surrounded by the musky scent of Brittany wafting through her nose, sending heat between her legs. She could see swollen fold, dripping with arousal and a hard clit throbbing in want. Santana wanted so bad to stick out her tongue and lick the juices up. She wanted to take her lips and suck Brittany's clit until Brittany was thrashing on the edge, finally letting go and releasing all that sweet nectar into her mouth. She could eat Brittany out all day.

Santana stood up and reached out to cup Brittany's sex fully. Brittany's whole body jerked and her eyes slammed shut. Santana could feel Brittany's juices smother her hand and her clit pulsing in her palm. It seemed like even more liquid was pouring out as Santana began to move her palm up and down.

Brittany was on the verge of coming. This was too much. Her clit was being rubbed by Santana's palm and she felt like she was being stimulated to the max.

"_Fuck_, Brittany, you're so fucking wet. You're so ready for me aren't you? You walked all the way here dripping for me just to be fucked hard by me right? You want to be fucked by this cock? You want to drip all over this dick? Huh?"

Santana felt a gush of liquid at her words and she could see the blonde was struggling to not moan. She was already so worked up and her clit was throbbing for some relief as well. It didn't help that the insert on the harness was rubbing at her clit as the cock moved when Brittany's body squirmed.

Santana slid the cock between Brittany's legs to lubricate it, sliding in and out, in and out between Brittany's folds. Brittany was on the edge of orgasm but she knew that wasn't enough to make her come. She needed Santana inside her.

"_Fuck_, Britt, I wanna fuck you so bad…Wanna see your pussy take all of me…" Santana murmured. She grabbed the blonde's hips and fastened the pace, making sure to get the cock all wet and ready before fucking her.

Finally, Santana positioned the head of the dick at Brittany's entrance and pushed in a little. Brittany moaned loudly at the contact and her white knuckles gripped the edge of the desk.

"Did I tell you to make a noise?" Santana yelled as she withdrew the cock completely.

Brittany shook her head furiously, wanting to come so badly that she would do anything.

"This is your first and final warning," Santana stated before thrusting all the way in to the hilt. Brittany did not expect that at all and bit down on her arm to suppress a scream.

Santana could feel Brittany's walls clamping down on the cock translating to pressure on her clit.

"God, you are so fucking _tight_," as Santana began a fast rhythm, thrusting in and out without respite. Santana watched the cock going in and out, being sucked in by Brittany's pussy like she needed Santana inside her. A spring was being coiled in her stomach as her clit was being stimulated by the hard fucking.

Brittany was in heaven.

She never felt so full as Santana fucked her with the huge cock. Her clit was being rubbed by the cock with every thrust and her g-spot was being hit every time. She felt she was flying and soon, she was going to fly off the edge.

Santana reached down and grabbed Britany's breasts and kneaded them as she moved her hips. She was so close to the edge, she just needed a push. Santana thrusted faster and she could feel her girlfriend's walls tightening as she neared her orgasm. Arousal was dripping all over her lower stomach and a lewd slapping sound echoed off the walls as their bodies met.

"_God_, fuck, fuck…. You feel so fucking…. FUCK...oh god Britt… I'm gonna…I'm…"

Santana freezes as she comes, moaning deeply into the empty room, as she was still buried deep inside Brittany. Sweat was dripping down her back and face and she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash across her body.

"_Fuck_, Britt, make me come again," as Santana repositioned them. Santana sat on the desk with Brittany on her lap. She removed the blindfold so she could look into those beautiful blue eyes.

Brittany was a second away from coming when Santana stopped and came. Now, she was just chasing her orgasm. Brittany raised her hips until only the tip of the cock was inside her and sunk back down until she was full again.

"Ride me."

Brittany started to raise her hips and sink down faster, desperately trying to get the cock deeper inside her. Santana groped Brittany's ass as she rode her. Santana was literally covered in Brittany as her pussy dripped more and more juice.

"Speak to me Britt... tell me how good I make you feel."

"Mmmmmm… Santana, you feel so…_fuck_…so fucking good... you fill me up so nice...God I love it when you fuck me..."

Brittany was so close. She starts to ride Santana wildly, losing all rhythm as she grabs Santana's boobs for support.

"Oh _shit, _San... you're so fucking deep.."

"Fuck... you're such a slut for my cock, I bet you wanna come so bad right now don't you?"

"_Yes_…please baby… I wanna come so bad…please let me come!"

"Look at me. I want you to look at me when you come."

Brittany was winding tighter like a spring coiling as she felt heat blossom in her lower stomach. Her chest was heaving and her skin was glistening with sweat. She was riding faster and faster and she was rising higher and higher.

"You wanna come? Then come! Come all over this big dick.."

Santana slammed Brittany's hips down and Brittany screamed, arching her back beautifully. Brittany's juices were squirting out and covering Santana's lap while Brittany's thighs were shaking, mouth wide open and eyes closed.

"Holy _shit_!" as Santana came again, head thrown back and moaning loudly.

Brittany lays her head on Santana's shoulder as she comes down from her high, panting softly at her neck. Santana wraps her arms around girlfriend and breathing slowly as her heart begins to beat at its normal pace again. Finally after a couple of minutes, both of their bodies were completely calm.

Brittany pulls back and looks deeply into Santana's eyes, her lips spreading into a sweet smile.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Brittany giggles and leans in for a kiss, their soft lips molding together in familiarity. She breathes in through her nose and takes in the post-sex smell. Everything about this moment was perfect despite the setting. All she needed was the love of her life in her arms.

"Was that alright?" Santana asked shyly.

"Baby, that was perfect and so hot," Brittany assured.

They kissed one more time before they became aware of the setting and pulled apart reluctantly to clean up and dress up.

"Let's go home, Britt, and sleep."

They both head out, hand in hand, as they walked into the bright lights of the city that never sleeps.


End file.
